


i need a title

by molotovcocktailofholyfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovcocktailofholyfire/pseuds/molotovcocktailofholyfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my thoughts on a possible way of Gabriel surviving being murdered by Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need a title

**Author's Note:**

> please this is my first fic be kind. I don't own supernatural, but I do own all the mistakes in this fic.

I looked up at him. I gazed at the face of the one who took care of me, the only one who truly cared. I saw the remorse in his eyes as the blade penetrated my heart. The pain enveloped me as my grace, all that I am, burned and tore out of my skin. Then…there was nothing, or what felt like nothing. It was odd. When an angel dies they disappear, their grace disperses and they fade into nothingness, but I could still feel. I still had a consciousness.

This was wrong.

This was very wrong.

The world slowly materialized around me. I was like a ghost. I could see everything but nothing could see me. This would have been fine considering that I’m pretty much a ghost in my true form, but I was stuck. I was tethered to something, or rather someone.

Of all the things around me, I could see him the clearest. He sparkled and shined with his pure heart and soul. The very same soul that the remaining part of my grace, the last “living" part of me, is clinging.

I’m not exactly sure when my grace decided to grab onto him. I assume it was when we shared that long last look before I turned away and faced my brother.

In my life I have many things that I regret, but the thing that I regret most is the pain I’ve caused the soul that I am using as an anchor to keep from floating away. I’ve caused this soul so much suffering. The first time I truly hurt him I only wanted him to be safe on his own. The next time I hurt him, I’m sad to say, was out of selfishness. I wanted my family, even if it cost him his.

I will never be able to look him in the eye, let alone apologize. I cant even look at him and he can’t see me.

He can’t see me.

After all the pain I’ve inflicted on him, how could he possibly see the kindness behind the torture?

How could he know the person inside the monster?

How could he ever find the angel hidden inside the trickster?

He will never know who I am. I will never be able to show him that even monsters can be good. That monsters can show kindness. I can never do this because he thinks I’m gone and it’s safer for him to think that. It has to be this way because maybe, just maybe, he will be safe from the monster that will stop at nothing to destroy him in every way possible.

Maybe.

Maybe he will be safe from me.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post again. if you like this i'm on a tumbler of the same name.


End file.
